Neo's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Harry Potter lives a horrid, miserable life...However, one day, a mysterious, silent woman who calls herself Neo starts watching over him, and eventually takes him away from his hate-filled existence. Now with a new mother, will Harry recover from his emotional stress?
1. Chapter 1

Neo breathed in the cool night air, enjoying the silence of the night as she took a late evening stroll. Twirling her parasol, she smirked as she stepped. Roman had let her take time off, so she spent it in silence, as usual. But the silence was split by a scream.

She blinked in confusion and looked around at her surroundings. Who on Earth could be screaming in such a boring looking neighbourhood?

Smirking and looking for trouble, she clomped over to house she heard it from, twirling her parasol and disappearing the house. It was dark, chemical smelling, and she heard a light sobbing. She stomped over to the source, a cupboard.

Tilting her head curiously, she lightly knocked on the door of the small cupboard and pressed her ear against it to hear the response.

"S-sorry uncle Vernon! I..." it quieted down.

Neo pulled the cupboard open silently and peeked in, shocked at what she saw.

First of all, the cupboard smelled absolutely abysmal. It smelled like blood and human wastes...But what really got her attention was the tiny figure, a toddler from the looks of it, lying in a small pool of his own blood, in the fetal position, battered and bruised with a broken leg.

Neo covered her mouth and leaned in, snatching up the little one. The young one barely reacted to being picked up. He didn't even look at her...

Neo was jolted from her thoughts by the sounds of footsteps. "Boy! What are you doing?!" came the voice from upstairs. Following torchwicks orders, she placed the boy back in and teleported out.

She scowled angrily as she watched the man yank the boy from his cupboard and scream furiously in the terrified little boy's face through the window.

Neo, promising him silently she'd come back, was forced to turn away from the scene and return to curfew. She felt awful... She would have to talk to Roman about getting permission to put a stop to this child's horrid a sigh she teleported back to base.

*next day*

Neo stomped up the Roman, with a handful of cue cards. Roman turned and grinned, "Hello Neo. You look angry."She held up a cue card that said "Roman, I have something important to tell you." Roman sighed, turning away from the table of documents, "Be quick, i'm very busy." She held up another card that said, "There's an abused child." but a speaker came on, saying, "Roman, Emerald and Mercury need you."

Roman shrugged, grabbing his can and saying "Later Neo!" and swaggering down the hall. Neo reached out for her boss with a hand, then narrowed her eyes and stomped her foot with a pout, dropping her cue cards all over the floor.

Picking up the cards and shoving them in her pocket, she teleported back to house on the boring street, arriving in the backyard. There she saw the child again, doing yard work?! It was a hundred and two degress out! She watched from a distance for a moment, checking him up.

She placed a hand on her hip and frowned when she saw how boiling hot he was...She looked at her parasol, blinked, then smirked when she realized it was perfect for such weather.

Jumping the fence, she went over and held it over the child, who flinched and turned around seeing- a pretty lady? She said nothing, merely holding the parasol over him, cooling him off.

"H-hi..."

Neo smiled with her eyes closed and waved cheerfully, then knelt down by the child's side, holding her parasol over his tiny form.

"um... are you a ghost?" he asked. He'd heard that some ghosts were nice, and this pretty lady had appeared to help him twice. The lady grinned and shook her head.

She gently held out her hand to him so he could touch it and see that she was, indeed not a ghost. Harry looked at it timidly for a moment, and Neo gave him an encouraging smile and moved her hand closer.

Harry reached out a shaking hand and poked it, flinching back. But when nothing happened he reached to touch it again, but his work still remained... he turned his attention away and got back to work.

Neo smirked and stayed by his side as he did his work, keeping her parasol held over him and ignoring the blistering heat of the sun. Harry had eventually begun having innocent little one-sided conversations with her.

"um... I have to do yardwork because i'll get in trouble if I don't..."

Neo nodded in understanding, but didn't move.

"Do you talk? Are you not allowed to talk too?"

Neo smirked. She bent down, and placed her mouth near his ear, whispering something softly into his ear."Oh ok... you're quiet. I like your name... i'm freak..." Neo frowned, nudging him lightly. "What miss neo?" Neo shook her head. "Huh...? What is it?" She whispered in his ear again. "M-My real name...? It...It's Harry..." Neo grinned and rubbed his back gently. But her senses told her something was coming... she heard heavy footsteps! She kissed Harry's forehead before teleporting away, leaving Harry at the wrath of Vernon Dursley...

Neo grimaced at the thought of what was going to happen to the sweet little boy that she had pretty much abandoned to his fate...Hopefully Roman would be willing to listen to her this time...

She marched right up to Torchwick and tapped his shoulder, angrily holding up the cue cards. "There's someone we need to take care of."

Roman tilted his head and asked, "Why who my hencwoman?"

"A child abuser" the next card read.

Roman rolled his eyes, "Neo, we don't do rescue ops."

Neo's cheeks puffed out in frustration, and she pulled the next cue card. "I saw a lot of valuable possessions in his home, and you know no one ever traces my thefts back to me..."

Roman scoffed, "Like what?"

Neo angrily scribbled, "Money, food, Jewelry and furniture."

Roman sighed, "If you want to go rob the place, take Mercury and Emerald with you."

Neo smirked and nodded, inwardly cheering. She pulled out another cue card. "I get dibs on the kid."

Roman stopped, "We can't have a kid running around here!"

Neo pouted and pulled out, "But what if me Cinder, Mercury and Neo watched him?"

Roman looked at her flatly. "Cinder, Mercury and Emerald are always off doing their own thing, you think they'd want to waste time watching some kid they don't know?" Neo glared and stomped her foot before pulling another card.

"I'm taking him in even if I have to leave to do it!" Roman stared at the card, then her, in surprise, then scowled.

"Fine! Just...keep him out of the way!"

Neo cheered, dashing off into the base to grab Emerald and Mercury. After running for a few moments she found their door. She rapped on it quickly and eagerly.

A groan was heard from the other side of the door, and Emerald threw it open. "Roman what do you-" She froze upon seeing Neo. "Oh... Hello Neo."

Neo pulled up a cue card that said, "Wanna rob a place?"

Emerald stared at the card and grinned. "Is Torchwick an asshat?!" Neo raised her hand to her mouth and giggled silently. Emerald turned back into the room, "Mercury! We're robbing a house c'mon!"

A moan was heard and a pajama clad Mercury appeared. "Fine..."

Emerald scoffed. "Don't be a baby! You've been asleep all day, it's time to get up and actually do something. Now come on, we got stuff to nab!"

Mercury disappeared into the back for a few minutes while Emerald changed and grabbed her weapons. Ten minutes later, they were both ready.

Neo hated waiting ten minutes for them. Every second they wasted was a second that poor boy was being abused and tortured...

"Alright N, let's go." Mercury told her,

Neo nodded, twirling her parasol, and the three found themselves outside a boring house.

"Are you serious?" Emerald asked, unimpressed.

Neo frowned at her and held up a cue card to signify that the house did indeed have valuable items in it. Emerald opened her mouth to say something, when a child's scream cut through the air.

"What was-"

Neo dashed up to the door and kicked it, it fell off its hinges, and she dashed inside. Mercury and Emerald followed, shocked at the sight.

They had seen the expression on Neo's face before she had sprung into action. She looked uncharacteristically serious, scared, and furious, all in one expression.

Neo heard the boisterous voice in the back, along with thumpings and shouts. Mercury and Emerald flanked the living room while Neo calmly walked in, horrified at the sight.

Oh God...The child...He was bleeding, bruised, crying...

Neo looked at the walrus man, who stood taller than her. The man opened his mouth to shout, but was cut off by a blade finding its way into his throat.

Mercury rushed in and looked around, grinning at Neo. Emerald did the same. "Okay, I have to say...These people have a pretty good haul." Mercury said with a smirk.

"...So this is why you wanted to come here so bad..." Emerald said, looking over at the beaten boy.

Neo nodded and scooped up the child, looking him over. She was... Less than pleased with his barely-alive situation. Mercury and Emerald cleared the place, grabbing money, toys from these two rooms, and a crack able safe.

Neo paid no attention. All of her attention was focused on the little boy. The sweet, innocent, adorable little boy who didn't deserve to live under such horrid circumstances...

Neo stamped her foot, attracting the thieves attention.

"Yeah we should get the kid help." Mercury agreed, dragging Emerald over to Neo who took them back to base.

The very second they were in the base, Neo made a mad dash for the medical room. She looked down at the child. He was barely clinging to consciousness, and didn't even seem to notice her, still sobbing softly.

Neo felt her heart break as the doctors took the child away. But she also felt happy. Happy that he was in safe hands...

Neo sat for about an hour, before the Doc came back out. Mercury and Emerald had joined her earlier.

"He appears to have a healing semblance. He's very lucky to be alive. We have results that... He's been in this situation for about two years. In fact, evidence may even support the theory that he's been suffering these injuries since he was two...His healing semblance is strong...but some scars never heal."

Neo teared up a bit, and Emerald cut her off before she could get out her cue card. "Can we see him?!"

To which the Doctor nodded. They all rushed in and looked at the little mummy on the bed.

"Holy crap..." Mercury mumbled.

"God..." Emerald agreed. "I thought he had a healing semblance."

The Doctor stated, "We need to keep him like this as a precaution. It's important to his recovery."

Neo had sat by his bed and was gently rubbing circles on the backs of his hands. Emerald and Mercury just watched.

"...Let's just...leave 'em be for a bit." Mercury whispered. Emerald nodded, understanding Neo would likely want to be alone with the child.

After they left, Harry began to show signs of awakening. His tiny, pudgy hands twitched, his heart monitor picked up and his eyes began to open. Neo eagerly waited...

His eyes opened, and he tried to sit up, only to whimper in pain and lie back down, tears in his eyes.

Neo leaned in and whispered in his ear, calming the boy quickly. She wiped his tears and leaned back.

Harry looked over, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the pretty woman with the multi-coloured hair and mismatched eyes from the garden earlier that day.

"M-miss Neo!" He gasped, grinning. Neo smiled, patting his head. He leaned into the touch, happy. "I...I thought I'd never see you again..." He sniffled. "I thought you left me alone, and you found out I was a freak and you hated me..." Neo shook her head, kissing the little ones hand, not able to hug him. She whispered in his ear again and Harry's eyes widened. "R-really?"

Neo closed her eyes and tilted her head with a grin, nodding to affirm that she did, in fact, wish to adopt him.

Harry began to bawl his little eyes out, Neo leapt forward and held his head in her neck and shushed him. She held him as close as she could with out hurting him, rubbing circles across the back of his head gently. Harry, after sobbing for an hour, finished. Neo leaned back and whispered something. "Yes... I'm ok.." He replied. Neo nodded approvingly and ruffled his hair. She sat down on the bed with him, and took him into her arms, cradling him like a baby and rocking him back and forth.

Harry snuggled closer to Neo, trying to get warmer, Neo helped, pulling him up to her heart. She leaned down and whispered something.

"F-friends?" Neo giggled silently and nodded her head, stroking Harry's cheek.

Neo left the room for a moment and got Emerald and Mercury, bringing them back in. Harry winced at seeing strangers...

Neo, seeing his pain, rubbed his head, calming him. Emerald and Mercury moved a safe distance and waved.

"Hi buddy... I'm Emerald."

"I'm Mercury."

Neo looked down at the silent child with a smile, and gave him an encouraging nudge. He looked at her, then the two newcomers. "H-Harry..." He said softly.

Emerald, the pretty one, grinned. It was infectious so Harry grinned. "Nice name" Mercury smiled, but still hid in Neo's arms. Neo sighed and gave him a sad smile, then turned to the other two occupants.

"Shy? Harry you don't need to worry. We're nice." Emerald said gently

"Yeah, you're cute, why wouldn't we." Mercury said.

Harry blushed and looked away. "M'not that cute..." He mumbled softly.

Emerald laughed, "Sure you are! You're like a little mummy." Harry giggled, the sound pleasing to Neo and the other two.

Neo whispered something into his ear again. He blushed. "Okay...I'll try to laugh again soon..." Neo smiled and went back to rocking him.

"You talk?!" The thieves said at the same time. Neo pouted and put a finger to her lips before pointing to the child, informing them she was trying to put him to sleep. Emerald and Mercury silenced, watching the interaction. Harry smiled as he leaned into Neo, and Neo kept whispering in his ear, making him smile.

"Y-You're really comfy..." Harry said softly. Indeed, Neo was incredibly warm, and he would go so far as to say her arms were more comfortable than the bed he had been in.

Neo leaned in close, kissing his forehead before telling him something . Harry nodded, rapidly losing consciousness before he passed out with the Comfy lady. Emerald cooed at the scene, gushing. Neo smirked, blushing ever so slightly, and took a very light bow, careful not to awaken Harry.

"So you're gonna adopt him?" Mercury asked, confused.

Neo smirked and nodded, cuddling with Harry a little more.

"So cuuuute..." Emerald gushed. Neo was now quite visibly blushing at Emerald's words. She let out a soft squeak upon noticing the blush and moved her face down to hide her blush behind the little boy.

Emerald laughed, enjoying the sight. Mercury even had to admit it was cute. Problem was though, the scene was interrupted by someone clearing their throat from the doorway. The voice that spoke next was Cyanide-Sweet and sultry.

"Just what is going on here?" Neo stiffened as Cinder Fall sauntered into the room with a frown.


	2. Chapter 2

Neo stared at Cinder Fall with wide eyes and held Harry closer.

Harry was scared of the new woman who had appeared, and hid in his caregivers chest. She was really tall...and intimidating. And the critical eye she was looking at him with really didn't make matters any better... "Could someone explain to me, why a child is in bed, snuggling with Roman's henchman?" She asked sarcastically, causing Harry to flinch.

Neo's cheeks puffed out like a pufferfish as she gave Cinder an indignant pout and turned her body so that she was cuddling Harry to the side. "Uh Cinder, It's... A long story..." Mercury started, then Emerald took over the story.

"Neo found him in an abusive house, and she took him here. See not that long?"

"Why would she bring a child HERE, of ALL PLACES?" Cinder asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well...she's sort of taking care of him now..." Mercury told his boss, making her eye twitch.

"That's unacceptable." Neo's eyes widened, and she tightened her hold on Harry, holding him protectively, ready to fight for him if need be. "Honestly, what sort of criminals would we be with this kind of image?" She asked the trio.

"But Cinder look! He's got no one!"

"Yeah, and besides, she's Roman's henchman...or...woman." Mercury agreed. "Nobody even knows you're working with him. It effects his image, not yours."

"But he's surrounded by guns, and angry human haters. It's no environment for a child."

Emerald grinned, "sounds more like you're worried about the kid!"

Cinder blushed and angrily turned her head away from them. "I don't what you're talking about." She replied.

Mercury smiled at her and got in her view, "just try talking to him! It's awesome."

Cinder sighed and looked back at the child who was peeking out at him. "...Hello." She said flatly, clear exasperation in her voice.

Harry waved at her quickly and muttered out, "H-Hi miss..."

Emerald grabbed her boss' shoulders and grinned, "Harry this is Cinder!"

"Oh...Okay...H-Hi...M-Miss Cinder..." Harry said softly. Neo whispered something in his ear. "Huh? R-Really? She'll...like it...?" Neo nodded. She had suggested Harry give Cinder puppy eyes and ask to stay... Harry looked back at Cinder with the puppy eyes and nodded his head in a bow. "P-Please let me stay...Miss Cinder..."

Neo joined in on the puppy dog eyes, holding Harry up so Cinder could really see it. Cinder took a look at the child and concaved. "Alright...I guess he can stay. Crazy minions..."

Neo grinned gleefully, and if she had been known for speaking, she would have let out a squeal of delight as she held the little boy tightly. Harry, before hugging his mother, smiled at Cinder. "T-Thank you miss..."

Cinder blushed at his smile and turned her head away. "Yes, well...I'd better leave then."

"Say bye to your Aunt Cinder Harry!" Mercury joked, causing Harry to wave at the leaving woman and exclaim.

"Bye bye Aunt Cinder..."

Cinder's blush intensified and she gave Mercury a scowl before leaving the room entirely. Neo smiled and hugged her little baby, rocking him back and forth, whispering praises in his ears. Harry was content to lean into her bosom and relax himself, happy to be shown so much affection. Emerald smiled and left the room, Mercury following her. Neo kissed his head and picked him up, twirling him around. He was officially under HER care! Roman and Cinder had both agreed! She spun the giggling child around and then noticed a loose bandage. After she observed it, she saw the injury gone. Neo's gleeful expression turned to one of absolute shock. She held the child close and whispered in his ear again. "Huh? Um...No, it doesn't hurt anymore...The...The freaky stuff makes it go away."

She tilted her head at him and whispered in his ear. "My..my freaky stuff...it helps me..." He admitted, worried. Neo whispered to him a third time. "I...I don't really know what it is...But it's freaky, and you have to beat me again for doing it, okay?"

Neo shook her head, extremely saddened, and gave him a giant hug, causing Harry to also become super confused. She whispered softly in his ear, promising she would NEVER hurt him. Harry whimpered, his eyes filling with tears. She really liked him... Harry buried his face in her chest and began to cry loudly in fear. Neo gave him a sad smile and rocked him back and forth gently, cradling him like a baby. "You..you promise...?" He asked the woman, who nodded and went back to relentlessly snuggling him.

Neo smiled down at her little boy. She was going to have to work extra hard to help him get over the trauma of his relatives' cruelty. She was completely fine with that though. She LOVED cuddling the little child, and he loved it with her. She leaned down to his ear and began to hum a soft, barely audible lullaby, for his ears only. This quite easily, put the little boy into a deep, deep slumber, snuggled up close to her chest and relaxing for what was most likely going to be awhile... Neo teared up as she gazed down at his sweet little face, the little boy clutching at her clothes. She giggled as he cooed, nuzzling his head closer. She loved him so much,.. She didn't want to leave. She wanted this moment to last forever. So she simply stayed there, cuddling the child to death, and eventually falling asleep herself.

Roman eventually stumbled into the room, looking for his minion. "Jesus...that guy had better not screw up her attention span...cute kid. Hope I don't have to end him..." He said darkly, walking off after snapping a pic for Blackmail. Neo was a light sleeper, and she had woken up when he had spoken. Her eyes narrowed at the man's back. She would have to show him who wore the pants in this partnership later on...

But for now! Neo went back to cuddling the slumbering child, who had been acting very babyish, clutching at her ponytail in her sleep. She giggled silently and played with his hair for 'revenge.' It backfired however, when he cooed and nuzzled her, enjoying the feeling of his hair being played with. Neo let out a soft laugh, and gave him another squeeze. This really was a great thing for her...It felt nice to display this kind of affection. Even if people saw her as a villain, it didn't matter to her? This was her baby! She'd found him, and age intended to raise him as best as she could!

Time Skip, 1 Week

Harry had recovered well enough to leave the Hospital Wing, and was now being carried by Neo to go to Breakfast. As she walked, she noticed several White Fang Members loading up all the equipment into crates, that were then put on helicopters. Neo internally grew angry. She couldn't raise Harry by jumping around from Place to Place! But she supposed she'd have to tell him... Sighing, she gave Harry a gentle nudge, as he had been falling asleep in her arms. Smiling softly as he groggily looked up at her, she kissed his forehead, causing him to smile.

"Hi, Miss Neo..." He said softly. Neo smiled and tilted her head, eyes closed. Then, she whispered softly in his ear, telling him the truth. "Oh...do we have to?" Harry asked the woman, clearly dissapointed. She nodded sadly and Harry looked down sadly.

He liked the place they were staying in...But it wasn't his caregiver's fault. She had to move around a lot because of her job. So he nodded and snuggled back into her and she sat him down at the table and picked up a spoon, digging in to the Oatmeal and spoon feeding her charge. She opened her mouth as she fed him each spoonful, trying to be playful with him. Harry giggled and continued to nom down the oatmeal as quick as he could until he was completely full, and snuggling in to Neo. The young woman held a hand to her mouth and let out a silent giggle at the little boy. Why was he so gosh darn CUTE? She continued to rock the child back and forth until he slipped into a haze and sleepily rested against Neo. She grinned and lifted him up. He obviously needed a nap, and she was ready to deliver. She teleported to her bedroom and slipped Harry into the covers. He nestled into the warm blankets, and Neo sat by the bedside and ran her fingers through his hair, wanting him to fall asleep in content. When he did though, he made the most adorable sounds when he breathed and it made Neo just want to burst in happiness! And then, he said it. Subconsciously, and mere milliseconds before going to sleep, yes, but he still said it.

"Mommy..."

And she literally fell down, clutching her heart as her chest flared up in extreme warmness. Her charge...Her little boy...He was the biggest sweetheart ever! A complete angel, through and through! Neo vowed to defend him even better from now on! No matter what she was going to protect him! And if anyone ever hurt him...They would die. Slowly and painfully...yes...

She was cut off from her musings by a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and headed over to it, opening it up to see the much taller Cinder Fall. "Neo. We're heading out by this afternoon by train, so I'd recommend you pack." Neo pouted slightly and nodded, looking around the room. She didn't really have much to pack up... Harry had a few toys she had purchased for him, including a small teddy that he was currently sleeping with, and there were a few personal belongings, but it wouldn't take long to pack. "Just make sure you're ready, and your child is quiet on the train ride." Cinder said, taking a quick peek at Harry then sauntering away.

Neo sighed softly, then began to pack up their few belongings. She stopped momentarily to look at one of her most treasured possessions: a small stick figure drawing of her and Harry holding hands. Her chest lit on fire again and she had to resist the urge to hug the sleeping toddler. She carefully folded it and slipped it into her skirt pocket. Unable to resist, she teleported to his bedside and gave the sleeping baby boy another kiss on his forehead. He cooed and reached his arm around, trying to find his mama, who grabbed his hand and kissed it, making him smile. She had finished packing, so she gently pressed her forehead against his own tiny one. She whispered calm and soothing words to him for hours before the White Fang members came in to take her cot. She grabbed her bag and lifted Harry out of the bed, holding him close and teleported him into the Train. She smiled softly at the little boy. He seemed to actually prefer sleeping in her arms over the bed from his body language. She took a seat and rested for a little while herself... She really did love her son...

Three hours after the train had left, Neo had awoken to the sound of shouting. She groggily checked on Harry, still seeing he was asleep, and she took him off her lap and laid him down on the bench. She let out a barely audible yawn as she stretched her arms, then rubbed her eyes and looked over curiously to see what was the matter. And of course, the source of her problem was 4 teenagers that were stomping into the train, weapons at the ready. Neo sighed when she saw that Goldilocks had returned. "Yang, Blake, you two search this car, Weiss and I will look in the next one!" Said the Red Riding hood rip off, Neo rolled her eyes and weighed her options. She could go and fight them...but what would happen if they found her little boy?

Last second, she positioned her bag in front of her baby to hide him from sight. She grabbed her parasol and stepped right into their line of sight. Yang took one look at her, and her eyes flared up. Neo frowned. She'd have to be very careful to keep her away from Harry. If that blonde bimbo ended up hurting him, accidentally or otherwise, she was going to taste firsthand just how powerful she could be. "It's you! Where's Roman?" The black haired Faunus asked from her right. Neo smirked and twirled her parasol, taunting the women.

"The bitch doesn't talk Blake. We just have to beat her ourselves." Yang said, getting into a fighting stance. Neo gave the blonde a mock look of confusion before teleporting behind her and spin kicking her in the butt, staggering her, before teleporting in front of her and thrust kicking her in the face. Yang staggered back a bit before Neo tried to wack her with her now closed up Parasol, but was blocked by Blake. Yang then tried to punch her, but she teleported last second and appeared a little ways away. Yang's hair was ablaze now, and with a roar, she charged forward like a freight train.

Yang charged up the car, her eyes red, and Neo watched in horror as her little boy stepped away from the bag and was sleepily walking right into Goldies path! Yang felt herself trip over something, and she crashed face first into the floor. She turned, angry at the metal beam that must have done it, instead she saw a...sprawled over kid? Suddenly, Yang felt a chill run down her spine. Slowly turning, she saw Neo, now without the cocky, smug attitude...Instead, looking at her with pure, unadulterated BLOODLUST. Yang flinched at the look and got to her feet, getting angry herself. Why were the White Fang recruiting children?! "Using kids for your dirty work? That's low..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as a swift kick from Neo launched her all the way to the other end of the train, crashing right through every single wall. Blake reacted fast, trying to slash her with her chain she had drawn, but Neo had dodged through teleportation, leaping in and wacking the Faunus again and again before kicking her all the way to her friend.

Neo wanted nothing more than to go after them and kick their worthless little heads off for hurting her little angel, but now he was crying and nursing a sprained ankle, and she could never even think about leaving the poor little thing like that. Neo was by his side in an instant, carrying him and holding his head into her bosom, rocking him back and forth as he cried. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and looked back up at her. "M-Mama..?" Neo was by his side in an instant, carrying him and holding his head into her bosom, rocking him back and forth as he cried. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and looked back up at her. "M-Miss Neo...?"

Miss Neo placed a finger over his lips and then gently leaned down and whispered soothing words in his ear. He relaxed quick enough, sniffling here and there and letting Neo Rock him in her arms. His leg hurt, so Neo giggled and leaned in, kissing his ankle and asking him if it felt better, to which he nodded. Neo smiled and pressed their noses together, rubbing her nose against his cute button one playfully.

Yang and Blake had returned, and they both found themselves watching the scene from behind the doorway. "...Y'know I'm starting to think they're not recruiting kid soldiers at all." Yang whispered. Blake shook her head and continued to watch the scene. After a few moments, Neo realized they were watching, and shot them a glare. Harry saw the golden haired woman and hid in his caregivers chest once more.

"Sh-She hurt me..." He whimpered. "Please...Keep her away..." Yang and Blake were caught off guard as Neo stood up and teleported behind the girls, grabbing them with her arm and teleporting them off of the train, before getting back in the train. Why didn't she beat them? She wanted to set a good example for her baby.

She was interrupted by Torchwick stepping into the room. He popped his collar. "Well, we managed to ditch Little Red and the princess." He said with a smirk. "I'm sure they'd give ANYTHING to be on here right now..." Neo tilted her head. Roman laughed. "You should have seen where they landed when I booted them off the train! Priceless!"

Ruby and Weiss were currently stuck in the snow, legs sticking in the air as they flailed uselessly.

Neo managed to catch a glimpse of the scene from peeking out the window, and she giggled silently. Roman laughed. "I wish I had a video camera..."

Harry peeked out at Roman, whom he hadn't met yet, and hid back inside her chest once more, (after Neo picked him up of course) Neo whispered gently in his ear, and he looked up. "H-Hi...M-Mr Roman..." He squeaked out.

Roman clapped his hands in what could have been mock joy and he gave the kid a look, twirling his cane. "So YOU'RE the kid who's been the talk of the base." Roman said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ten dollars and handing it too Harry. "Go buy yourself a candy." Neo raised a brow as Harry confusedly accepted the bill. Roman laughed. "I saw the effect it had when blondie and the kitty knocked him over. He deserves a little reward for giving you the proper motivation."

Neo scowled at his demeanor and held out her hands. Roman rolled his eyes and handed her a twenty. She smiled and skipped back to where they sat. Smiling softly, she gave her child a soft kiss on the cheek. He giggled and snuggled closer to her. The young woman rested against her seat. She wondered what happened to blondie and the faunas...

Meanwhile, Yang and Blake had ended up lodged in a second snow pile directly next to the one Ruby and Weiss were stuck in. "Well this is just GREAT!" Weiss screamed from her position, her voice resonating through the snow so it could reach her friends.

"I can't believe he got the best of us!" Ruby whined.

"I think I misjudged that girl." Yang mumbled through the snow, surprisingly deep in thought rather than enraged. "She loves that kid, eh Blake?"

Blake shrugged, shivering, "I-I-I Guess s-she does! It's c-c-cold" she shook out, still hurt from being kicked so hard. Yang shrugged.

"I feel bad about trying to beat her up now..."

"I feel bad that we're STILL STUCK IN THIS SNOW!" Weiss screeched, kicking like mad. Yang drew her gauntlets and fired into the snow, blowing a hole big enough for her to wiggle through and drag her friends through. "That was so DEGRADING!" Weiss shrieked. "I should NEVER be subjected to such humiliation!"

"Calm down Ice Queen, it could've been worse. You should've LIKED the snow." Ruby commented, poking fun at her teammate. Weiss shut her eyes and covered her ears, reluctantly making her way back home...

"WEISS! LOOK OUT FOR THAT-"

WHUMP!

"...Ice..." Ruby squeaked. Weiss had managed, somehow, to end up in a MUCH more embarassing position. The only thing that was appearing in the snow, was her butt. Her screams could still be heard from beneath the snow.

And back on the train, Neo vaguely heard it too. Neo wondered what the odd sound was, but she paid it no mind. Harry was sleeping, and she was taking in the scene. He looked...so peaceful whenever she was around. While she enjoyed his dependence on her, he HAD to form his own dependence one day... She sighed. Maybe she could wait a couple more years for that... For now she was going to cuddle him to death. WAY too much. But she enjoyed it so much... He loved it too. And that was all that mattered to her at the time. It was all that would matter to her for a LONG time... Smiling, she gave her baby boy a kiss on the cheek and rocked him back and forth, letting him rest peacefully. Eventually, she fell asleep herself, cuddling the tiny baby...

And all was well...For the time being...


End file.
